


Clue-ookies

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Blair is baking...





	Clue-ookies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thanks ainm for beta.
> 
> Written for TS_Secret_Santa, December'07 

Jim was drifting from the depth of his sleep towards rich exotic scent that was filling air of the loft. He smiled, smelling lush fir odour entwined with that scent and remembered with pleasure their yesterday’s hunt for the perfect Christmas tree that now proudly stood in the corner of the room. The music heard from below – something mozartian with a lot of string instruments - sounded pinescented like frosty patterns on the glass. He looked up to high crisp blue midwinter skies. That was it – the day of Christmas Eve. The perfect Sunday.

  
Jim stretched. It was one of that rare lazy Sunday mornings when even the idea of working out could be snowed by very childlike mood of idleness. He once more closed his eyes and let himself Hear. Under the waves of music, he heard Blair’s quiet hum, somewhat strange slaps on the table, then there were steps on the street, car horns, laughter and above all that soft, almost fur sound of falling snowflakes.

  
Jim sighed and turned to his side. Something crumbled under his chick. He looked down – on the pillow lay a half-crumbed cookie, a perfectly baked ginger cookie in the shape of smile. Jim smiled in return and glanced downwards to find Blair hovering over the table.

  
He got up, put on his robe and moved towards the stairs only to find another cookie under his foot on the first step. This one was bigger and lips of the smile were slightly parted as if waiting for kiss. Jim shook his head, picked it up and resumed movement downstairs.

  
The next cookie laid on the last step. It was as large as a palm and represented roughly modeled human figures – one small and the other one bigger with arms around each other. Jim grinned, picked that one also up and looked around.

  
One more cookie was situated precisely between the stairs and the kitchen island. It was as big as the previous but these figurines stayed embracing and almost kissing. Jim briefly glanced towards Blair and almost immediately spotted the last cookie hanging on the pillar. Actually, there were two cookies – two silhouettes with almost portrait likeness - hung as close as if were really kissing.

  
Jim took his time surveyed all cookies one more time and turned to Blair. Younger man stood very still, twisted one more smile shaped cookie in his hands. Jim looked him over seriously and suddenly smiled, wide and fearless.

  
“Merry Christmas, smart cookie”.  



End file.
